Hands Touch, Eyes Meet
by MissStarKid
Summary: CrissColfer - Chris realises his feelings for Darren. A little angst, fluff, lots of smut x   Dedicated to Elli,  ilovethegayoneandthehobbit on tumblr  I love you girl.


Chris sighed as he watched Darren laughing on the other side of the set with Lea. He stared at his beaming smile, the touches of friendship he shared with her. Chris loved Lea to pieces, but he couldn't understand the feeling of hate that crept up inside him when he saw them together.

Making Blaine friends with Rachel had been his idea in the first place, but now he was starting to regret it a little. Ryan got so excited writing scenes of them together and songs to sing, he almost out did the amount of Kurt and Blaine in the new season.

Chris shifted uncomfortably on his seat, he decided to push his thoughts away for a while. It was unlike him to be distracted about things while they were filming. He set his heart and soul into working, this had just been an off day.

He thought that reassure himself, to forget how he felt the strange anger towards Lea. Until a few days later.

He had seen Darren, wandering around set saying hello to people in his usual friendly manner, when Heather hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek. Chris felt the same heat build up in his chest, a feeling of fire in his heart. It was settled, it must be Darren.

Suddenly he gasped; Darren had begun walking towards him, smiling broadly.

"Hey Chris!" He said happily, pulling him into a tight hug.

He pulled away put kept his hand on Chris's arm as he sat next to him. Chris smiled back, but Darren could sense something was wrong behind his well practiced mask.

"What's wrong?" He said, concern furrowing up in his eyebrows.

Chris let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a second before looking up at Darren. Okay bad idea, his muscles locked in place and his breathing hitched. Darren's golden eyes were so wide and full of genuine care, it made his heart ache.

He coughed slightly, "N-nothing", though he knew Darren was seeing right through him.

"Chris," He said, touching Chris's arm with his other hand so he was holding him. "It's me."

Chris took a deep breath and took hold Darren's hand from his arm, binding their fingers together. It felt right. "It's you." Chris mumbled.

Darren laughed gently, "Me?"

Chris stayed silent except for shaky breathing for what felt like many minutes. When he finally thought he had found his voice and the courage to look at Darren, his own eyes were shining of un shed tears of emotion. He couldn't decide what of. Love? Sadness? Or anticipation?

What he was going to say was something he never thought he would. Or even could. Darren stared at him intently, waiting. Chris swallowed.

"I think... I think I might be in love with you." He breathed heavily, waiting for a reaction.

Darren took his hand away and looked down. That was enough for Chris. He turned around to hide the tears running down his already red cheeks. But he suddenly felt Darren take hold of his shoulder as he tried to walk away.

"Chris wait." His own eyes filled with tears as he saw Chris's. "Please, don't leave."

Chris sniffed, attempting to wipe his eyes, but Darren brought his hand up slowly to Chris's face, gently brushing away the tear tracks with his thumb.

"I'm made such a fool of myself," Chris murmured, "Sorry, just forget I said anything."

Darren half smiled, his face finding itself closer to Chris. "You don't understand, I feel exactly the same way." Ignoring the small noise that escaped Chris's lips, he continued. "Ever since I first saw you last year, your face, your voice." He stopped to sigh, "You took my breath away from the moment you came to speak to me, but I thought... I just thought you would want someone better. I mean, I'm so... me. You're flawless."

Chris allowed himself to move for the first time, processing the words Darren had just said. He smiled.

"Why would you even think that? Youare perfect. To me anyway." Chris said quickly, trying not to look him in the eye.

When he dared look up at Darren he gasped quietly. Darren took his face in both hands and leant in. He pressed their lips together, gently running his tongue along Chris's bottom lip before nipping it with his teeth. Chris moaned into him, reaching up to run his hands through Darren's hair, gripping onto his curls.

His heart stuttered as Darren held him tight, kissing him gently before pulling away, a smile on his lips.

They heard a slight shuffling to their right, turning around they saw Lea standing there, a huge grin on her face as she saw them together.

"Finally!" She squealed, running forward to hug them both. After a minute of embracing she pulled back. "Oh god, I ruined the moment didn't I?"

Darren laughed, "It's fine honestly." He leaned closer to Chris again and whispered in his ear, out of Lea's hearing.

"Come to my trailer with me?", His voice low and husky, making Chris shudder a little and blush. He nodded slightly before turning to Lea and giving her look he hoped gave her the message. She caught on and smiled, backing away.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." She winked at Darren and skipped off.

Chris rolled his eyes. She was most likely to tell everyone she could find, but he really couldn't care.

Darren was looking at him like he was the only person in the world that mattered.

He grabbed Chris by the arm and pulled him through the mostly empty studio. Anyone who did see them running along just smiled or in Mark's case, whistled.

They reached Darren's trailer in a matter of minutes, bursting through the door like the world was ending. Darren fumbled a little with the key as he turned to lock the door, but he swivelled around on the spot to look at Chris, throwing the key and his jacket to the floor.

They were both metres apart, breath ragged and uneven. Chris smirked slightly and pulled off his jumper, dropping it on the floor with a light in his eyes. Darren bit his lip as he watched him undress, taking off his own clothes with the same careful manner, making every move he made have a deeper meaning.

Once they were both down to bare skin and boxers, Darren let out a shuddering breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. His eyes raked over Chris's flawless body. The pale, smooth planes of his chest, his muscular arms... it took all his strength not to collapse on the spot.

Chris blushed a little under Darren's gaze, but felt himself doing the same thing. Darren's defined jaw line stood out against his exposed neck, which appeared to be almost throbbing where he stood. He saw how his chest hair ran down into his inner hip bones perfectly.

He looked up at Darren, only to meet his eyes, burning with need.

Darren closed the short distance between them and gripped Chris by his hips. He crashed their lips together, melting into him. Darren bit Chris's bottom lip, tugging on it gently. Chris moaned longingly, running his hands up Darren's back and dragging his nails along his skin.

Darren growled at the back of his throat hungrily, moving one of his hands down to the bulge in Chris's pants.

Chris gasped, earning a low chuckle from Darren. He grinded himself against Chris, grunting and panting at the friction between them. Chris pulled Darren against him once more, desperate to bring him closer and collide again. Darren pulled away for a second to stare at him with smouldering eyes.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered in a low voice, his voice raspy from ragged breathing. Chris groaned softly and Darren pressed gentle kisses along his jaw.

"Please Darren."

Darren moved his kisses to the curve of his neck, sucking on the spot just before his shoulder blade. He paused, looking at Chris with a playfulness in his eyes.

"Please what?"

Chris closed his eyes, "Please... please touch me." His voice was filled with such need that Darren made a strangled sound before bringing his lips to Chris's once more.

He kept moving with him as his hands moved lower. Chris made a small gasp as he heard the sound of fabric snapping against skin. Then came the feeling of Darren's lips on his neck, he bit his lip as he felt Darren pulling down his boxers agonisingly slow for his liking.

Darren chuckled, sensing his impatience. He planted an innocent kiss on Chris's cheek, surprising him as he began to lower down onto his knees. Chris looked down at him, eyes wide.

"Are you-a-are you sure?"

Darren smiled, "I've never been more sure about anything." His voice didn't waver at all and his eyes were fixed on Chris's, "Let me take care of you baby."

Chris whimpered quietly as he watched Darren turn to look at his exposed cock. Darren let out a breath, hitting his sensitive skin directly, sending a shiver through his legs at the sensation.

"Wow." Was the last thing he heard Darren say before he could feel his warm, soft lips wrapped around him.

He ran his tongue over the head, swiping repeatedly. Chris was thankful for the counter beside him to hold onto for support. He gripped it for dear life as Darren hummed around him, sending amazing vibrations through his body.

He had barely noticed the cries and moans that were escaping his parted lips, not attempted to silence them. Darren was thankful for this. He brought his hand that was Chris's thigh with a bruising force forward to tease his balls.

Chris didn't know what to feel. He knew the beautiful man on his knees for him was Darren, he just couldn't believe it was true. All the times he had imagined it, and boy there had been many a time, he could have never thought it would be this good. His whole body was exploding with pleasure and he wanted to live in this moment forever.

Darren sucked insistently, occasionally grazing over Chris's skin with his teeth as he pulled back and forth. Chris gave in to holding back and reached down to tangle his fingers in Darren's now messy hair, tugging him along to a faster rhythm.

Chris cried out louder than he thought possible as he came down Darren's hot, tight throat. He could feel Darren swallowing fast around him. When he was finished he felt like his legs were made of jelly.

At that thought his knees gave in and he collapsed into Darren's waiting arms as he was standing up. Darren caught his lips in a kiss, tasting himself on Darren's lips. He sighed, breathing in Darren's scent as his arms were wrapped around him.

"Stay with me?" Chris whispered, searching for Darren's gaze.

Darren brushed Chris's hair out of his eyes, looking up at him through his long eyelashes.

"Always.


End file.
